


Outliving the Storm

by aureliu_s



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, F/M, posting, yay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliu_s/pseuds/aureliu_s
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is a loving man, contrary to popular belief, but particular about who he loves. Maria Lewis is a single receiver of his cherishing nature.





	Outliving the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I don't post too regularly and I apologize but I always tell myself to keep posting so here we are. Enjoy.

His fingertips dragged slowly over the soft skin of her thigh, expanding and retracting, expanding and retracting as his hand glided up her leg. She was small, curved, caramel-skinned, gorgeous. Taking small, dainty breaths to recollect herself from her recent orgasm beneath him, now happy with her head tucked under his chin, body parallel to his.    
Little light filtered through the windows, the storm outside raging mercilessly. Thunder shook the windows, lightning blazed through curtains. All the while, they sat together, naked but warm, surrounded by soft colored sheets that caressed each body perfectly. She was content with her spot against his chest, content with letting his hands wander gently over her petite body, relishing in the feeling of his calloused palms against her silk skin. He was always so gentle. Warm. Everything he did he did lovingly, with unmeasured amounts of affection. Even when he left her hips sore and parts of her body that shouldn't be hurting bruised and tired, he wrapped her carefully in his arms and pressed light kisses to her marks, bruises, bites, wherever they may be. 

  
In short, she loved him.    
She loved everything about him, his hair, his eyes, his beard, his amazingly soft lips, his voice, the muscled body he worked so hard to maintain, and she swore that his abs had only gotten more defined throughout the year. His legs were long, abused from running on shin splints but still proudly bearing those internal scars along with all the muscle that inhabited them. Everything about him was bigger than her. He was a towering six foot four, a size fifteen and a half shoe, a large or extra large depending on the brand of clothing, and hell was he buff compared to her. She was a tiny five foot three, standing at only one hundred eight pounds while her boyfriend was a threatening one-eighty-six, and a size six foot. She usually looked like a child next to him, but no child wore high heels. At least those made her a little taller.    
  
His hand made its way slowly up her back, his fingers happily curling into her hair. No matter how many times he pointed out the curving, gentle slopes of her sides, she refused to acknowledge them. This time, he remained silent, simply admiring them in his head, running his fingertips down to her hips and then back up. His hand stopped to rub her shoulder before his fingers continued on, tracing lightly over her collarbone. His hand slid slowly down to her chest, his eyes over her face as her breathing was reigned back into control. He liked to hope he was gentle enough with her, but, she had always said she would smack him if he did something wrong. She hadn't smacked him. 

  
His hand gently cupped her breast, lips moving to place little kisses against h er face. He rubbed his thumb lightly over her nipple, fingers squeezing, all enticing a soft moan of his name into his neck. He smiled a little.    
She moved so she was a little closer to him, her small hands resting lightly on his chest. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer still, his hand gently rubbing her back. She lifted her head for a second, palm coming to sit on his cheek, fingers daintily taking a curl away from his face.    
He leaned forward a little bit to kiss her, her lips were soft just like the rest of her, warm, curling into a little smile when he pulled away. She nestled back into him, and he placed his chin on her head, closing his eyes.   
In short, he loved her. And it was a perfect way to outlive a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this far hot damn, because that was really terrible


End file.
